An Unusual HeartToHeart
by elmo-doodle
Summary: Fights can drive people apart, but they can also pull people together. JamesxJessie, with hinted AshxMisty. Pikachu also plays a big part in this!


**elmo-doodle:** hello there everyone! this is my first ever Pokémon fanfiction! for some reason, i had this scene stuck in my head, and it woudln't leave all day so i had to write it out! I'm a Kanto/Johto region girl, and i stopped watching Pokémon after Brock and Misty left, because it just wouldn't be the same without them! also, starting a new school kinda took up all of my time. but, i've been watching the first series of Pokémon again (i'm currently on episode 15). i'm watching the english dub, since i can't get a hold of the japanese with english subtitles (it's always so much better to watch it in japanese with the subtitles- the english dubs ruin waay to much. anyone else annoyed at how Card Captor Sakura was mutilated by the english version?). oops, anyway, enough blabbering. on to the fic!

**Disclaimer:** if i owned Pokémon, i would be away writing and editing more episodes. i wouldn't be sitting here posting a fan-story on and internet site ;)

**Warnings:** um..none (whoa, that's gotta be a first!). there's no bad language in this fic! it hints at AshxMisty, but more so at JamesxJessie

**Guides: **when Pikachu is talking, there will be what he says in Pokémon language first, and then the translation of what he's saying will be in the apostrophes. for example, "Pika pi?" 'What are you doing here?' basically, if it's in the apostrophes, it's a translation.

* * *

**An Unusual Heart-To-Heart**

"Alright, I think we'll set up camp here for tonight!" Brock said, and he, Ash and Misty all dropped their pack backs.

"Thank goodness," Misty replied, sighing. "I'm way too exhausted to carry on!"

"Me too," Ash said, collapsing on to the ground. "It feels like we've been stuck in this forest for ages."

Misty glared at Ash. "We _have_ been stuck here for ages! It's all because you," she pointed an accusing finger at Ash, "decided to take us off the track again! Now we're lost in a forest full of bugs!"

"Oh, yeah?" Ash stood up to fight back. "If you knew we were going to get lost then why did you follow us in the first place?"

"Because you still owe me a bike, Ash Ketchum!"

Pikachu looked up despairingly at the fighting humans. He knew that they only fought because they liked each other, but it was tiring to hear the same arguments over and over again.

Pikachu's ears pricked up when he heard the sound of flowing water nearby. He was feeling overheated and a little thirsty, so a trip down to the river was tempting. Looking around, he saw that Brock had already disappeared, most likely to collect some firewood. Pikachu looked back up at Ash and Misty, who were still going on with their stubborn argument. Sighing, he said, "Pikachu pika pika pi. Pikachu pika chu pi." Neither of the humans heard him, so he turned around and allowed his ears to guide him to the river. He had basically said to Ash, 'I'm going down to the river. I'll be back when you've finished fighting'.

Pikachu walked in between the trees, which were thinning out ever so slightly as he neared the river. The sounds of the Ash and Misty arguing had disappeared now, and were replaced by the Pidgey's cooing on the branches and the Caterpie crawling on the ground. Pikachu let out a noise of delight as the trees parted and a river appeared in front of him. He broke in to a run, startling a few Ratatas, and rested at the edge of the river to have a drink. The river seemed to be dividing the forest in to two sections, the other side probably containing some of the less docile Pokémon. Pikachu carefully waded in to the shallow part of the river, refreshing himself. He rolled about leisurely for a while, before hopping back on to the bank and shaking the water out if his fur.

As Pikachu raised himself on to his hind legs again, he spotted a figure sitting underneath a tree, leaning against the trunk. After a moment, Pikachu realised that it was Team Rocket's James. The little yellow Pokémon immediately went in to defence mode, sparks beginning to fly from his cheeks.

After a few seconds of this, he stopped, realising that James wasn't paying attention to him. James had his head bowed slightly, his hair coming forwards to hide his face. He hadn't given any indication that he was shocked to see Pikachu, or that he had even noticed him at all.

Pikachu cautiously looked around, and sniffed the air to see if the rest of Team Rocket was about. He looked curiously at James when he realized that he was alone. Pikachu slowly walked towards James and stopped just about a foot in front of him. "Chu, pi? Pika pi?" 'James? What are you doing here?'

James sighed and finally looked up. When he made eye contact with Pikachu, he gave a wry smile. "Don't worry; I'm not here to steal you."

Pikachu started at that. Had James understood what he had said? It wasn't actually too unusual; he must have some experience of Pokémon talk, especially with Meowth always translating for him. "Pi pi pika chu?" 'Then why are you here?'

James just sighed again and leant his head back on the tree behind him. "…Jessie and I had another fight. It was a bit more serious this time, and we said some things that hurt each other." He looked down at the yellow creature, which was now standing right beside him. "I'm sure you know all about that sort of thing, travelling with your trainer and that girl."

"Cha…"

"Well, then you know what it's like when they fall out. I can't even remember how this fight started… but it got out of hand. Jessie told me that I should just go back to Jessebell and live the life of luxury that I grew up in. I told her that I would rather live with Jessebell's tyranny than put up with her mistreatment. God, the pain in her eyes when I said that…"

Pikachu gazed pityingly up at James as he confessed. He had always known that James was the lesser of two evils (or in this case, three) with Team Rocket, and Pikachu could tell at a glance that he cared about Jessie.

"I regretted saying it so much, but before I could apologize, she took off." James clenched his right hand, and Pikachu noticed that he was holding a rose in his palm. "I never meant to hurt her. All I've wanted to do is protect her, but I'm such a weakling-"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu protested.

"I am," James insisted. "I can't do anything right. It's my fault that our plans never work and that every thing goes wrong. Jessie deserves to be with someone who is more competent than me."

"Chu, pi…" 'James…'

James gazed up through the trees and towards the sky as the sun slowly set. "They say that love hurts… I never believed it until now."

Pikachu cocked his head to one side. "Pika pi chu pi pika?" 'Have you told her that you love her?'

James shook his head. "What's the point? She would never return me feelings, and I don't want to ruin whatever friendship we have… if there is a friendship after today."

Pikachu sighed and sat down beside James. Before he knew it, he began opening up himself. 'I know that Ash and Misty like each other a lot,' he began in his language. 'Fighting is just another way to show their affection. If their fights ever become too serious, they end up not talking for days. During those times I feel their pain. They're so upset that they've hurt one another, but both are too stubborn to apologize first. In the end, it's always a precious moment together that heals their friendship. If they didn't fight, I don't think they'd be as close to each other. Seeing you and Jessie bicker with one another always reminds me of Ash and Misty. You both need these arguments to help build your friendship.' Pikachu looked up, and was stunned to see that James' eyes were slightly teary. 'I know you've been through worse times than this, and I'm positive that you and Jessie will get through it! If you don't,' Pikachu continued, pretending to sound disappointed, '… who's gonna try and kidnap me every other day?'

James chuckled and surprised himself by reaching out and stroking the Pokémon's head fondly. Pikachu surprised himself by cooing affectionately. "Look what we've come to," James said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Me taking the advice from the 'enemy's' Pokémon, who has sat patiently and listened to me ramble."

Pikachu nodded. 'We've really gone crazy now…'

Pikachu trailed off as his ears picked up on a faint call in the distance. As he listened, the calls became stronger and closer.

"James? James, where are you?"

James sat up a little straighter when he recognised the voice. "That's Jessie," he said, and he pushed himself up from the ground. "I suppose I should face her sooner than later."

Pikachu nodded. 'I should get back to Ash. Good luck.' With that, Pikachu bounded back off in to the forest before Jessie could spot him.

When he got back to the camp, Pikachu found Brock sitting in front of a fire, stirring something around in a pot, and Ash and Misty sitting away from each other, their arms folded and both looking extremely annoyed. It was going to be another long night… Pikachu sighed and moved in to the clearing.

"Pikachu, there you are, buddy!" Ash said. Pikachu bounded happily in to Ash's outstretched arms. "I was wondering where you had gotten to!"

"Pika pikachu pi." 'Sure you did,' Pikachu said, noticing the furtive glance that Misty threw at Ash.

* * *

The next time Ash and co. confronted Team Rocket, Pikachu noticed James and Jessie's affectionate actions towards each other, and he shared a knowing look with the former.

Pikachu also blasted them off more lightly.

**END**END_END_

**elmo-doodle: **since this is my first Pokémon fanfiction, reviews would be greatly appreciated. i want to know if i should continue on with another Pokémon story or just stop right here. please don't read and run- reviewing only takes a moment.


End file.
